<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>世界尽头与兔子梦境——自粛时期他们在做什么 by Laien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368635">世界尽头与兔子梦境——自粛时期他们在做什么</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laien/pseuds/Laien'>Laien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, cherrymaho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:21:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laien/pseuds/Laien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>大纲：由于紧急事态宣言的发布，安达被困在了黑泽家里一起进入自肃状态，两个人一边要在公司的视频会议时努力不让大家看出在一起，一边又要适应首次同居而产生的各种小摩擦。本文可能会包含但不限于以下内容：暗中吃醋黑泽，想要获得关注的黑泽和维持完美失败的黑泽&amp;居家状态可爱安达，睡醒时无意识撒娇安达和委屈巴巴流泪的安达，请按照个人需求进行服用。<br/>　　*兔兔安达出没预警*大人才可以看最后一章</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>世界尽头与兔子梦境——自粛时期他们在做什么</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>　　“由于疫情持续严峻，首都圈再次进入紧急状态，紧急状态期限内请各位减少不必要的外出……”室外的LED电子屏上滚动播放着前一天刚刚发布的紧急宣言，警务厅的宣传单上也都印着相似的内容，黄底黑字的海报在低温的天气里显得毫无生气，只是冷冰冰的排列在一起一样。<br/>　　而在东京都某间高层公寓里，被温暖柔软的棉被裹着的安达也正在经历一个并不太好受的梦，他变成了一只白色兔子，嘴巴成了三瓣，身后的尾巴像个毛球，肚子上毛茸茸的感觉让他也非常惊讶，就在安达笨拙地尝试跳动着前行的时候，远处的草被窸窸窣窣抚动的声音传来，作为兔子的时候连听觉都变得敏锐了，而他也本能地想要逃跑，那一定是猎犬的声音，这双刚刚形成的肉垫还不熟悉奔跑的感觉，而猎犬的奔跑速度却远远超过了他，很快白色兔子掉进了地面上的陷阱，他的腿被木头夹子钳住了。猎犬的呼吸声越来越近，支着耳朵的大型犬缓步向他靠近，一片阴影覆盖了安达眼前的天空，那是一只皮毛油亮，线条优雅的狗，远和兔子安达想象中凶猛又可怕的不一样，对方的样子让他觉得熟悉，他应该知道他的，应该知道他的名字的，但却怎么想不起来是谁，他祈祷猎犬会放过他，但尖锐的犬齿已经露了出来，呼吸吹在小兔子身上，柔软的毛轻飘飘地掉下几根，温热的触感在脖颈上尤为真实，猎犬在舔着兔子，那锋利的牙齿也越来越近，他紧张地蜷缩起了身子。<br/>　　不要，不要咬啊。<br/>　　兔子红红的鼻尖都在用力，腿一动，安达醒了，身体还因为刚刚梦中的逃亡而无比紧张，他半睁着眼睛，床头柜上米白色的台灯熄着，窗帘缝隙里隐约透出天光，斜斜地落在地板上，是并不熟悉的房间摆设，对了，他在黑泽家里，这是黑泽的卧室，他，就躺在黑泽的床上，身体动了动，靠在了一个怀抱，“醒了吗？”<br/>　　一大早听见黑泽的声音，心脏还是有一点儿无法接受，安达想要再装睡一会儿，但两个人靠得太近，加速跳动的心脏声暴露了他，肩膀被拉了一下，安达整个人和黑泽面对面了，刚刚睡醒状态的黑泽也不像每天在公司里那样精英感，他的刘海随意地趴在额头，半遮着眼睛，“早上好，做噩梦了吗？”黑泽的声音带着刚刚睡醒时候的沙哑。<br/>　　安达摇了摇头，眼睛眨着，“……梦见了，一只猎犬。”<br/>　　“是吗？”黑泽笑着抱紧了安达，“是我变成了猎犬吗，那我要咬一口我的猎物。”头发蹭到自己的脖子痒痒的，黑泽好像只是想要碰碰安达，因为侧躺着，睡衣领口向下，温暖的呼吸都喷在锁骨，好像更痒了，安达有点儿不好意思，伸手推了推黑泽的肩膀，但黑泽却因为这一个细微的动作突然吻在了脖颈上，柔软的碰触，带着轻轻的吮吸，让安达脸红心跳。对方的手也胡乱摸着侧身，都在他会觉得非常痒的地方，安达一直发笑，浑身无力，睡衣的扣子滑开了一颗，连被子都被踢到了地板上，“别闹了……哈……”锁骨处的皮肤被牙齿碰触的感觉像梦里被叼住了脖子的时候，虽然只是轻咬了一下，他倒吸了一口气，看黑泽抬起了头和自己对视。<br/>　　“想和安达kiss，可以吗？”这，这种事情为什么要问出来，就连听这句话从黑泽的唇边逸出都觉得是挑战，用那种眼神看着自己，迷蒙的，恳求的样子，怎么有办法拒绝啊，安达紧张地闭上眼睛点了点头，心脏砰砰跳动，几乎要跃到嗓子眼去，而这次却只是轻飘飘的一个吻，印上又滑落，“不闹了，我去做早饭了。”<br/>　　安达怔怔地看对方把自己被蹭起露出侧身的睡衣拉了下来，捡起被子盖在他身上，还轻轻掖了掖被角，就那么起身走了，他还有些没办法适应似的，在期待什么啊，安达把头埋进枕头，听自己心跳声都在耳边放大，像个傻瓜。<br/>　<br/>　　紧急事态宣言的突然发布的时候，安达正在黑泽家里吃晚饭，结果当晚就不能够在宵禁时间后出门了，公司也迅速发布了居家办公的通知，于是两个人从昨天开始竟然一下子就进入了同居状态。虽然已经交往有一段时间了，但无论是在办公室还是约会一起吃饭，都并不是整天黏在一起，而现在，在自粛结束之前，他们都要呆在一起了。<br/>　　黑泽一边把香肠切成章鱼形状，一边看着不远处坐在沙发上的安达，他穿着自己之前准备好的家居服，白色的毛绒绒的，当然和他身上的也是同款，头发因为才睡醒也翘起了几撮，这样看更像一只小兔子了，啊，真好，竟然能和安达一起自粛，一觉醒来就能看到他的睡颜，最高，简直是天堂。黑泽的嘴角放不下来，红色的小香肠在平底锅里碰到油发出滋滋的响声，翘起了边角，夹出来再用黑芝麻嵌进去做章鱼的眼睛，连吃的东西都想给他可爱的那种。<br/>　　半小时后，房间里已经满满是食物的味道了，安达也坐在餐桌前，握着筷子盯着餐盘却一动不动。<br/>　　“在想什么？”黑泽一边放下玉子烧，一边在安达耳边吹了一口气，他怔怔的样子就像吃草吃到一半，半张着嘴的小兔子，好可爱。<br/>　　“明天的会议怎么办？”<br/>　　是啊，他们两个人的关系并没有告诉过其他人，除了那位早就敏锐地发现了的藤崎小姐，视频会议的时候大家都会或多或少地想悄悄看看没去过的同事的家的样子吧。<br/>　　“安达在客厅，我在卧室里，或者换过来都可以的，除了安达公司里没有人来过我家，而且，这间房子隔音很好。”黑泽故意靠近了安达的耳边说着，仿佛在暗示什么一样，果不其然，兔子男孩的脸开始红了，手指也交缠在一起，“六角那家伙一定会问我在哪里吧……”安达有点儿苦恼的样子，黑泽和六角一起去安达家里住过了，再也怎么看，这个房间也没有一点儿和他家里相似的角落。<br/>　　“不要担心啦，就说是在朋友家好了，不过，安达说是在恋人家里，我也完全觉得ok的。”<br/>　　这，虽然是事实，但是会不好意思说出来的啊。<br/>　　<br/>　　2<br/>　　“噔—噔—噔/噔\噔-噔——”<br/>　　安达深吸了一口气，因为客厅的桌子正对着卧室门，多少有一点儿不安，所以索性就坐在沙发上了，这样即使黑泽从旁边走过去也不会进入电脑摄像头的记录范围，安达点击进入了视频会议室，还只有几个人提前打开了链接，他看到黑泽的画面就在左上角。<br/>　　“出现了！安达前辈！”右下角的六角大声喊着。<br/>　　安达笑着和他打了招呼，看到六角自粛时期还活力满满的样子，安达竟然觉得有点儿安心。<br/>　　“安达前辈脖子怎么了，受伤了吗？”六角靠近了镜头，眼睛整个放大在小方框里。<br/>　　安达不解地摸了摸脖子，什么感觉都没有，也学着六角的样子靠近了电脑摄像头，然后他看见自己，脖子上有几块紫红色的飞蛾形状印记，安达突然意识到了什么，或者说突然意识到黑泽对他做了什么，用力地按住了那一块，“是，是蚊子咬的。”<br/>　　“这个天气竟然还有蚊子啊，好奇怪呢……”六角挠挠头，很不解的样子。<br/>　　“是啊，东京的蚊子很厉害呢……”安达拉了拉衣领，却盖不住那印记，还好都留在了左侧颈，他侧了侧身，打算就用这个姿势开会，而屏幕里依然是左上角的那个小方框，他看见黑泽正捂着嘴笑的样子，脸一下子就涨红了。<br/>　　没过几分钟，课长和部长加入了会议室，同事们之间的闲聊和玩笑立刻就停止了，因为是突发的居家办公通知，所以当天也就是讨论了一下接下来一段时间的工作该怎么进行，安达也专注地听着，没有注意到某个小角落里有人一直注视着他。<br/>　　“所以之后的例会的话，可能会增加……”<br/>　　黑泽听着部长的话，却好像突然不能集中注意力了似的，在左边数第二排第三个视频框里的是他的恋人，正低着头认真做会议记录，左边的头发已经不翘了，是他给整理的，今天穿的衬衫，也是自己的，脖子上的痕迹不小心留了太多，会很困扰吧，因为那颗痣，所以没有忍住，眨着眼睛在看屏幕呢，有没有看到我？啊，好像抱抱他啊。<br/>　　“今天就暂定到这里吧，希望大家都能注意安全。”部长匆匆结束了会议，没有什么需要特别注意的内容，只是拜访客户全都改成邮件联络了。黑泽扣下了电脑，小心翼翼地打开了卧室门，安达那边还在继续开组会，不过会议室里的课代已经离开了，只剩下六角和其他几个人。他从旁边走到了安达对面，避开了摄像头能拍到的地方，工作谈得差不多了吧。安达也看见了黑泽，对他使了个眼色，黑泽把手指挡在唇边，示意他自己不会发出声音的。<br/>　　但黑泽就坐在了安达的对面，好整以暇地看着他，电脑里还不断传出六角的声音，不知道他是在演示些什么东西，讲着自己的一件糗事吗，听起来很有趣啊，安达都笑了。笑起来的时候眼睛弯弯的，好放松啊，和六角聊天的话会更放松吗，说起来和自己在一起的时候好像总是有点儿紧张啊，是放不开吗，虽然那也很可爱就是了，不过，就不能也那样对着我笑吗。作为恋人的自尊心和嫉妒心好像就在这么一瞬间疯长了似的，黑泽好像都不像他自己了，恋人就在面前，连拥抱都不能，好寂寞啊。坐在茶几对面伸展了双腿，正好能从对方小腿蹭过，因为室内的温度不低，所以给他拿了薄一点儿的睡裤，好像有点儿起了坏心眼，不仅如此还要撩起宽松的裤腿，对方的腿躲闪，黑泽就追上去，安达终于从电脑前抬起头了，黑泽架着胳膊看着他，挑了挑眉毛，安达的脸又红了，他想要说些什么，但黑泽却用手指挡着嘴唇，刚刚说好了要安静的。<br/>　　安达只能无措地被他蹭着小腿却不能讲话，因为缓慢，那触感带来一种奇异的痒，屏幕对面六角还在说这话，但他完全听不进去了，只是应和着，为什么黑泽还那么淡定的样子啊，安达实在忍不住，用口型对他说别闹了，但黑泽却装作听不见的样子。<br/>　　“安达前辈你在说什么啊？完全听不见诶。对面是有其他人在吗？”六角又靠近屏幕了，整个画面里都是他睁大的眼睛。<br/>　　“啊……是狗狗啦……”安达随口抓了一个借口讲出来，对面坐着的人却笑了，无声地对了句汪汪的口型。<br/>　　“狗狗？安达前辈什么时候开始养狗了啊，等自粛结束后可以去看看吧！”没想到六角这么一听更加兴奋了，安达只能继续圆这个莫须有的狗狗的故事。<br/>　　“不是，朋友寄养的，过阵子就会带走的……”<br/>　　“这样啊，好可惜啊。”<br/>　　黑泽俯身靠近了茶几，就在电脑屏幕的后面，露出一双眼睛来，这样离安达已经很近了，「汪汪」，又是无声地说着。会议视频里的人还在说着话，说要弄一个最近很流行的线上饮酒会什么的，安达此刻已经非常慌乱了，他就那样含糊地答应着，然后点击了挂断，按下了电脑。<br/>　　安全了。<br/>　　安达松了一口气，不对，并没有，眼前这只比自己还要高的大型犬不知什么时候也坐到沙发上了，然后把自己整个地裹在怀里，一句话也不说。自从两个人真正确定了交往关系之后，黑泽总是想要和他又更多的肢体接触，这当然也很正常，对于恋人有想要亲近的愿望，但是黑泽总是会很绅士地提前问他，甚至问得安达到不好意思而脸涨红的地步。今天的黑泽有些反常，就算之前在办公室里，两个人都是暗暗地使用彼此懂的信号，是怎么了啊，比平常要更加急切似的。安达拉过了黑泽的手，他的手掌要比自己的大一点，体温也更高一些，总是很暖，“怎么了吗，黑泽？”<br/>　　闷闷的声音从靠在自己肩膀的黑泽那里传来，“抱歉，好像让安达困扰了吧。”<br/>　　“那个啊，没被发现就还好嘛，比起那个更在意黑泽好像情绪不太高的样子，是发生了什么吗？”安达关切地问着，甚至伸手去碰了碰黑泽的额头，没有发热，没有生病就好。<br/>　　“嫉妒。”含含糊糊地吐出了几个音节，安达没有听清楚，“什么？”<br/>　　“对六角那样放松地笑的话，我也是会嫉妒的。”<br/>　　安达噗嗤一下笑出声来，这样啊，竟然在吃醋，一向做什么都游刃有余的黑泽竟然会因为这点儿小事吃醋了，安达心里有点儿暗暗的愉悦，“黑泽，原来也会想撒娇的啊。”话音刚落，对方又蹭了蹭他的脖子，头发碰到痒痒的，真的像只大型犬了现在，“是啊。”<br/>　　“那，要除了工作的时候。”安达抱着电脑站起身来，仿佛默许着其他时间黑泽都可以对他撒娇似的表达，红色甚至染红了耳朵尖，留下他的恋人在原地暗自发笑，互相都会觉得对方可爱什么的大概是一种奇迹吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　3<br/>　　在共同生活的开始，往往一切都很好，至少看起来是这样的。他们一起从床上醒来，也许分享一个早晨的吻，然后安达会去浴室，而黑泽会走进厨房，吃过早饭整理好一切的两个人各自打开电脑在书桌前工作，休息时会讲些玩笑话，视频会议时在两个房间里规避着视线，然后夜晚降临的时候，他们会一同躺在柔软温暖的被子里相拥而眠。<br/>　　是的，一切都很好，但安达发现了不对劲儿的地方。那大概是从自粛开始后的一星期时开始的，安达渐渐睡惯了黑泽的床，不会再继续被梦魇纠缠，规律的作息和放松的氛围让他也不再做噩梦了，<br/>　　从某天开始，某个早上开始，天快要亮了的时候，身后传来被子窸窸窣窣的声音，尽管十分地小，但还是被安达听见了，身后的黑泽小心翼翼地离开了床走进了卫生间，不知道过了多久，迷迷糊糊的安达感到对方就又回来了，微凉的身体重新躺进被子里，然后抱住自己，似乎还有一点儿薄荷和柑桔的清新气味儿。一开始安达没有当回事，但是每天都会发生同样的事情，黑泽提前起床，进了浴室，然后再回来继续抱着他睡觉，醒来的时候他依然会撒娇似的向安达索吻，让他觉得其实什么都没发生过。<br/>　　到了白天的时候，他们一起在客厅里工作，他们那支同款的红色钢笔往往是收好了用来看的，平常黑泽会用某种特定型号的圆珠笔，是之前公司推出系列商品的限定版本，所以笔芯也是特别替换的，就放在床头柜的抽屉里。那天在写字的时候墨水突然断掉了，安达正要进卧室去拿其他的东西，就提出帮他带过来，黑泽先笑着说了谢谢，过了两秒钟又慌乱地跑到门口阻止安达拉开抽屉，直到安达离开了卧室，过了一会儿他才拿了替换笔芯出来，而安达后来发现床头柜的最后一个抽屉被落了锁，本来每个人都有自己的隐私也是非常正常的，但安达开始觉得自己一直住在黑泽家是不是给他添了太多麻烦。<br/>　　又过了两天，黑泽的异常行为还在持续增加，在厨房里两个人一起洗碗什么的氛围都刚刚好，可是在处理穿过的衣服的时候黑泽却有些遮遮掩掩的，洗衣机转动的时间好像过长了，而黑泽呆在卫生间里的时间好像也太长了一些。安达知道黑泽是很整洁的一个人，厨房和浴室用好后都是立刻整理，衣服也都当天放进洗衣机，西装也都是前一天晚上就熨好，还用滚筒沾毛，所以安达在黑泽家里也格外注意这些。但每当安达提出要帮忙做家事时，黑泽还是那副温柔的笑脸说没关系，安达只要好好休息就好了，一边让安达觉得对方是真心对自己好，一边又愈发感觉给黑泽带来不便了。<br/>　　 还有，除了这一切之外，还有别的，黑泽本来是很黏安达的，但在同居的这一段时间里，除了浅尝辄止的亲吻和拥抱以外，两个人竟然什么也都没做过，呆在一个房间里，黑泽也只是摸摸他的头发，蹭蹭他的脖子，然后抱在一起看书或者电影。早上醒来的时候黑泽会轻轻地吻他，令人舒适的，像羽绒被子裹在身上的那种轻飘飘的吻，而每当安达快要沉迷其中的时候，黑泽却停下来要去给他做早饭了。晚上也是一样，从浴室里出来就只是抱着睡觉，完全没有任何行动，安达很不解，但他又不知道该怎么提出来，对方还是对他很温柔，很爱护，但是却有种刻意的距离感似的，让安达恐惧了起来，而且还有些委屈，是不是24小时都呆在一起让黑泽厌烦了，是不是自己做错了什么事情，于是，这个晚上，安达想要和黑泽谈一谈。<br/>　　他们面对面坐在沙发上，安达紧张地拽着衣服的一角，“黑泽……是不是我在这里呆着太久了，有些不方便啊？”<br/>　　“诶怎么会？和安达在一起很舒服啊。”黑泽依然笑着，摸了摸自己的鼻子。<br/>　　“但是最近，最近好像……黑泽什么都不让我帮忙，也总是自己一个人呆在卫生间里，是不是我太麻烦了，让黑泽不方便了……”安达语气里愈发委屈了，他不知道该怎么说才好。<br/>　　“怎么会呢？真的不是。”黑泽的样子也有些焦急，他怎么会嫌弃安达呢。<br/>　　“对不起，是我有点儿无理取闹了。”安达低下头，他真的太不擅长讲话了，好像把气氛弄得很尴尬。<br/>　　就在两个人沉默着僵持的时候，电脑传出了视频邀请的声音，“噔—噔—噔/噔\噔-噔——”  “噔—噔—噔/噔\噔-噔——”，在安静的房间里更加刺耳了。<br/>　　“是和六角他们约好的饮酒会吧，安达先去接吧，我会稍微避开的。”<br/>　　安达看见黑泽脸上的笑容有些苦涩，身影消失在卧室的门口，他觉得一阵颓败，是不是都是自己的错啊，明明是自己给黑泽造成不便，怎么还偏偏又惹他难过了。<br/>　　<br/>　　安达勉强自己坐在电脑前，按下了接听键。“出现了，安达前辈！”一打开视频会议室就是六角的声音，“大家都到齐了，黑泽前辈刚刚发短信说有些事情下次再参加咯。”隔壁办公室有两个女性同事好像很失望似的，但还是高高兴兴地举起了酒杯。<br/>　　安达心情更低落了，难道是因为不想看见自己吗，因为刚刚吵过架了吗。<br/>　　“安达前辈，你的酒呢？”安达看了一眼茶几上的酒杯，连冰块都放好了，全都是黑泽给他准备的，眼圈一热，感觉自己要哭出来了似的，他拿过杯子一口气就仰头灌了下去，怎么办，黑泽不会生气了吧，不会是讨厌自己了吧。安达心里满满都是关于黑泽的事情，视频会议室里大家七嘴八舌地聊着天，而安达根本无心去听。<br/>　　“浦部前辈的网络好差啊，他的画面又卡住了。”<br/>　　“怎么觉得静止的浦部前辈比动态的好看多了？”<br/>　　“哈哈哈哈说得也是啊。”<br/>　　“……”<br/>　　安达也不说话，只是沉默着把杯子里的就灌进嘴巴里，让又苦又冷的液体沿着食道流进胃里，好难受，身体难受的话能让心里轻松一点儿吗，卧室的门没有关，没有人从那儿走出来，也没有声音。<br/>　　不知过了多久，会议室里的人没剩下多少了，六角的脸也红扑扑的，他的语气愈发神秘，似乎要公布什么惊天大秘密似的，“啊，你们知道商品设计的山田前辈吗？”<br/>　　浦部前辈的网络卡顿好了一点儿，声音可以动了，但是画面还静止着，仍然是那个睁大嘴巴睁大眼睛的样子，“啊，知道啊，安达，你记得吧，上次刁难你的那个？”<br/>　　被说到名字的安达迷迷糊糊地点了点头。<br/>　　“诶？发生了什么啊？”六角惊讶地问道。<br/>　　“就是啊，明明是售前的客户需要图纸，他却非要以商品交易完成了的话，就要联系售后部门拿图纸才行这种理由搪塞安达，是吧安达，太奇怪了实在。”虽然浦部前辈的脸还是卡顿在一个奇怪的表情上，但从语气也能听出来他现在应该是一副愤慨的样子。<br/>　　“这样啊，山田前辈和安达前辈是同期吧，还很年轻对吧？”<br/>　　“嗯……是的。”安达点了点头，但是不是很熟悉的人，除了一些不算太愉快的工作关系没什么交集了。<br/>　　“喂，六角，到底说什么啊，所以山田怎么了啊？”<br/>　　六角突然压低了声音，“就，最近不是很严重吗，我听说那位前辈被感染了而且状况很差了，真是令人震惊的事情……”<br/>　　“啊？真的吗？天啊……”浦部前辈的画面又能动了，也能看出他非常惊讶的样子。<br/>　　两个人一边感慨着生命无常一边喝酒，安达听见了之后也心里一阵难受，怎么会这样呢，前一阵子还好好的，大家都好好的，是同期啊，和他，和黑泽一起入社的，和他们是同一年出生的，虽然不怎么熟悉，他和黑泽也是花了好久才熟悉起来的，他和黑泽，也是做了很多努力才在一起的，只是因为一次争吵就这样，好不甘心啊，“黑泽……”<br/>　　“喂，安达前辈你说什么啊，黑泽前辈不在啊，喝醉了吗是？”<br/>　　“安达酱别逞强啊，喝太多就去睡睡睡觉吧。”浦部前辈明明自己都已经说话不顺畅了，还在劝着安达，也许是突然的消息让他也开始思考着什么。<br/>　　安达和他们说了再见然后扣下了电脑，黑泽，他现在就只想看看黑泽，不管怎么样都好，想和黑泽继续下去。他走进了卧室，卧室里却空无一人，卫生间，厨房，储藏室，全都空荡荡的，安达突然就害怕了起来，怎么会这样啊，他去哪儿了啊，黑泽的手机还放在茶几上，但是人却不见了，酒精和情绪加速地让身体脱力，他瘫坐在玄关的地毯上，眼泪不知道怎么就涌了出来，他把黑泽给弄丢了吗。<br/>　　<br/>　　4<br/>　　窗外开始飘扬起细小的雪花，而安静的房间里，只有安达一个人抽泣的声音。<br/>　　门忽然就被推开了，黑泽走了进来，安达仰着头看他，融化的雪在他肩膀上化作细小的水珠，被灯光一照，闪闪发亮。<br/>　　黑泽一推门就看见安达坐在地上，赶忙扶他起来，“怎么了，安达？刚刚公寓的管理员通知我下去拿酒精洗手液，留了便笺在冰箱上告诉你。”<br/>　　安达懵懵地看着又突然出现在眼前的黑泽，他的脸上还全是眼泪，低下头不敢再看他，“没，没事，抱歉。”然后一溜烟地转身跑进卫生间去了。<br/>　　黑泽独自困窘着，他轻轻敲了敲紧锁的门，“安达？你还好吗？”<br/>　　没有声音。<br/>　　又敲了敲，“安达？不管怎样先出来好吗？”<br/>　　仍然没有声音。<br/>　　黑泽想着也许是生自己的气了，需要冷静一下，他就在门外等着，就算是有些闹别扭了，也不会一直在里面呆着的。结果过了半个多小时，安达还是没有反应，他又尝试着敲门，“安达，出来吧，好吗？”<br/>　　“抱歉，我没事。”<br/>　　怎么会没事，没事的话为什么声音里会带着哭腔，心里更焦急了，自己不应该这样那样的，太扭捏了，能和他在一起不比什么都重要吗。<br/>　　“对不起，都是我的错，出来吧，好吗？”<br/>　　门缓缓打开了，安达站在他面前了，眼睛还红红的，这样更像只兔子了，因为哭过呼吸还断断续续地抽着气，“不是黑泽的错，是我自己的问题，我总是在想这想那，怕给你添麻烦。”<br/>　　黑泽较忙抱住了安达，他的头发软软的，怎么会这样啊，本想让安达开心地呆在这儿的，怎么会弄成这样。<br/>　　“不要哭了好吗，嗯？”黑泽亲了亲安达的发顶。<br/>　　“刚刚，刚刚，六角说商品设计的山田似乎是感染了，情况不太好的样子……”<br/>　　黑泽仔细想了想，好像不是熟悉的人，“是安达的熟人吗？”<br/>　　“不是……就只是，同期，和你我一样的，只是同年入社的人……感觉自己糟糕透了，为什么要和黑泽吵架……明明这个世界现在这么难过，我还在和黑泽闹别扭，我害怕黑泽也会，也会，遇到，所以突然觉得很害怕，如果故事的最后就只是我们吵了一架，就觉得好伤心啊……”<br/>　　说着又开始哭了，像初夏滴滴答答的雨一样，黑泽更加心疼了，他的男孩实在是过分善良了，“我们都好好的，不要怕，安达，我还在这里。”<br/>　　“不要伤心了好吗，山田会好起来的，这个世界上应该有好多好多的山田吧，可能某个山田现在在大洋的另一头才刚刚睡醒，在厚厚的棉被里翻了个身，有的山田在办公室里工作了很久而脖颈酸痛，有的山田刚刚吃掉一包薯片正拧开可乐，有的山田刚刚降生在这个世上，一无所知地睁开眼睛，有的山田已经死去，忘记了这个世界上存在着的一切，烦恼，痛苦，愉悦，快乐。但所有的山田都生活着，生活过，也一定都有人爱着，所以，不要害怕，好吗？”<br/>　　安达默默听着黑泽的话，他的声音温柔舒展，好像能抚平所有的忧虑一样，靠在黑泽的怀里，对方的心跳声坚实又强劲地按照一定频率跳动着，黑泽在他身边，让他觉得安心。<br/>　　口袋里的手机在震动，是六角发来的消息，“抱歉，刚才说的山田前辈的事情请不要当真，浦部前辈去调查过了，是我搞错了啦，山田前辈好好的呢。”<br/>　　“看吧，所以安达别难过了，大家都好好的呢。”黑泽揉了揉他的头。<br/>　　安达脸红了，为自己刚刚说出的一切的敏感的不安的话感到害羞，“抱歉，说了好多蠢话啊……”<br/>　　黑泽捧着他的脸擦着泪水，“我们是恋人啊，有什么都是可以和我讲的。”<br/>　　“那，那，黑泽也和我说吧，我也可以为黑泽分担的……”安达按着黑泽的肩膀，“每天早上都提前起床是为什么……”<br/>　　黑泽按了按头，原来是因为这事情啊，没想到还是被安达发现了，他苦笑着叹了一口气，“好吧，既然被安达发现了，每天早上提前起来是因为想要你醒来看到我的时候都很清爽，所以其实在卫生间里洗脸刷牙甚至用过须后水了。”<br/>　　安达笑了，“这很正常吧，刚睡醒的时候谁都会有一点儿乱糟糟的啊，黑泽也没有嫌弃我睡醒的时候头发翘起来。”<br/>　　“因为你连那样都很可爱啊，不是吗？”<br/>　　“那，洗衣服的时候也不让我帮忙是为什么……”<br/>　　“啊……卫生间和衣柜是因为丢了几件没有及时洗好的衣服所以很不好意思，想要在安达心里一直很完美，所以就不想被看见。”黑泽叹了一口气，原来安达一直都有注意到的。<br/>　　“衣服有时候犯懒扔在一边也很正常吗，每个人都会这样做吧，这样的黑泽，我觉得这样的黑泽更真实更可爱一些。”安达的情绪已经完全恢复过来了，他不敢相信黑泽竟然是为了在自己面前维护完美形象才会遮遮掩掩的。<br/>　　“那床头柜里是什么？”<br/>　　黑泽沉默了一会儿，表情凝重了起来，安达觉得是不是自己问得太过分了，但黑泽却直接拉着他的手到床边，把钥匙塞进了他手里，“比起说的话，还是实际去确认一下更好。”<br/>　　<br/>　　两分钟后，两个人面对面坐在床上，面前放着一对毛绒绒的兔耳朵，和毛球一样的白色尾巴。<br/>　　“原，原来，黑泽的兴趣是这种啊……”<br/>　　“因为，安达平时很可爱，就像软乎乎的兔子一样，所以就不小心地，买了下来，抱歉，安达不喜欢的话我就立刻扔掉好了。”安达第一次看见黑泽那么慌张的样子，他拉住了黑泽要拿走的手。<br/>　　“那，那个……试试，也没关系的……”似乎想要让黑泽不那么尴尬，他拿起来了那对白色的耳朵，软软的，触感很好，然后戴到了头上，抬起头来看黑泽。<br/>　　兔子毛茸茸的耳朵半支棱着垂在耳边，黑色的头发更衬出肤色，眼睛也睁大了眨着，因为今天要开会，所以穿了衬衫打了领带，但这时候黑泽很想把那条领带拉下来。<br/>　　可爱程度太过了。<br/>　　太过了。<br/>　　<br/>　　5<br/>　　看安达脸红红的拿起了兔子尾巴的时候，黑泽觉得自己真是世界上最邪恶的家伙了，他一把拉过安达，心脏砰砰跳着，两个人的心都跳地很快，分不清是谁的根本，黑泽注视着他，因为哭过了，鼻子也红红的，还不时抽着气，眼睛更是无比湿润，嘴巴半张着，“喜欢，安达。”<br/>　　然后嘴唇贴着嘴唇，分享了一个轻柔的吻。<br/>　　“好喜欢，安达啊。”黑泽继续亲着他，从额头开始，到耳边，再到唇角，安达完全倒在自己身上了，兔子一样的表情，却像是下定了决心，“我，我也很喜欢黑泽。”<br/>　　黑泽笑了，心情实在是太好了，舌尖轻轻舔着上唇，然后探入，去碰安达柔软温热的舌，舔舐他的口腔，夺走他的呼吸，手也终于如愿以偿地拉下他的领带了，每天都有必不可少的亲吻，所以脖颈上的吻痕旧旧新新，在他的皮肤上像一副画，樱花飘落的时刻。黑泽又吻了上去，舌尖轻舔，然后轻轻吮吸，增加一些新的笔触上去，每当这种时候，安达就会小声地倒吸气，这也让黑泽觉得十分性感，那种脆弱的小动物被猎食者咬住脖颈的时候，就是那样的声音，轻盈又挣扎，短暂又深刻。如果是猎物的话，此刻应该会死命挣扎，但他的恋人，他温柔的男孩却并不是那样，他会用那双已经有些迷蒙了的眼睛看着他，而黑泽则会抚摸他的头发继续着亲吻。<br/>　　白色的衬衫终于被剥落了，却并没有被完全脱下，褶皱着堆在半身，黑泽的指尖在他身上滑过，好像在抚摸又好像片刻就会离开，悬空的那样，从脖颈到肩膀，再到胸口和侧身，细细密密的痒在他手指碰过的地方发生，然后生成一片快感的海洋似的，仅仅是抚摸就让安达想屏住呼吸。指尖来到胸口，在胸前的两点反复触碰，又痒又刺激似的，安达咬紧了嘴唇，怕自己发出奇怪的声音来，因为依照过去的经验的话，是会那样的。黑泽的吻从脖颈也移了下来，灵活而湿软的舌尖轻舔着乳首，安达不自觉地伸手捂住了嘴巴，另一只手按住黑泽的肩膀，他甚至不敢看黑泽，因为被触碰的缘故，身体会轻颤，而那长长垂下的兔耳也跟着颤动，碰着耳朵和肩膀痒痒的，这一切的刺激都太强烈了，“我说过了，我们家的隔音，其实很好的。”黑泽还得空出来，把他捂着嘴巴的手给拉了下去，“可以，听听安达的声音吗？”说着话，舌尖却继续攻略着安达的乳首，所以连话语都是含含糊糊的，平添了几分色气，“嗯……”声音从喉咙里真的逸出的时候，安达被自己吓了一跳。<br/>　　一边亲吻着，一边抚摸着彼此，黑泽的身材很好，因为经常锻炼的缘故吧，肌肉的触感是又紧实又柔软的，连手臂都那么有力，虽然黑泽总说他就算有点小肚子也很可爱，但是安达也还是想要要不要跟着黑泽一起去做运动什么的。<br/>　　身体越来越热，呼吸也越来越急促了，黑泽的动作却放慢了，他从下仰视着安达，“兔子尾巴，可以放进去吗？”<br/>　　安达此时已经被亲吻给弄得晕乎乎的了，他不知道兔子尾巴怎么样，但是黑泽眼里期待的目光让他无法拒绝，点了点头，他也想回应黑泽这么兴致满满的样子。<br/>　　兔子尾巴是毛茸茸的，但底下是银色的，像桃子核一样的形状，光滑的金属质感，顶端碰到安达的时候，有些凉，不知道黑泽什么时候把润滑剂拿出来的，冷冷的液体和光滑的器具一起，在他的臀缝边缘徘徊，安达有些紧张地向前动了动，因为整个人伏坐在黑泽身上，他的前端却蹭在了自己肚子那里，滚烫似的，让安达紧张地又一退，这个时候正好黑泽又握着兔尾用力，本就是一个小小的东西，一下子就滑了进去，毛茸茸的尾巴紧贴着臀部，已经完全进入了，安达不适地动了动腰，这画面对于黑泽来说却冲击力过大了。<br/>　　恋人只穿着衬衫，衬衫也被脱去了一半，垂在臂弯而已，头上的一只兔子耳朵越来越下垂，快到肩膀的地方，锁骨就全是红紫色的印记，脖颈因为努力呼吸而线条明显，嘴巴，眼睛，耳朵全都红红的，上半身还在努力支撑，而下半身为了适应稍微翘起一点儿，毛茸茸的兔尾像是从他身体里长出的，两只腿分坐在黑泽身上。<br/>　　黑泽发出一声叹息，“安达，真的，好可爱。”<br/>　　安达就那么坐着看着黑泽，他的表情可以看出此刻是多么的兴奋，喉结上下一动，目光完全锁在自己身上，爱欲和肉欲在同一个时刻混杂在一起，糅进身体的每一个细胞，他也被这种感觉所裹挟着，低下身子去吻了黑泽，手也小心翼翼地，试探着去碰对方欲望勃发的地方。只是轻轻的，环着手指上下移动，黑泽的喘息声在他耳边，像是鼓励一样，安达更加努力地抚摸着黑泽。没过一会儿，手被黑泽给拉住，要他把两个人的都握在一起抚摸，安达有些害羞，却还是照做着，被对方的蹭到的感觉，好像比手指还要更加刺激似的，快感慢慢累积着，身后的兔子尾巴已经没有不适感了，完全被身前的感觉所替代，自己这样弄着，怎么也释放不出来，“嗯……”他感觉的到黑泽也越来越炽热坚硬，这时候还是黑泽伸出了手，“这种时候的，安达，真的也好可爱。”<br/>　　“很努力地想要让我也舒服的安达，真的好可爱。”黑泽亲了亲他的下巴，“好喜欢安达。”吻继续着，对方的手抓住自己的下身，从顶端滑到底部，因为手掌很大，所以碰触的面积都更大，跟着黑泽的手，从身体内部的某个点开始，快感像被拉开了闸门，铺满了整个身体，安达倒在黑泽身上喘息气，连手指尖都在发麻。而黑泽并没有结束，蹭着自己腹部的感觉更加明显了，“虽然很可惜，但是我要把尾巴拿出来了，好吗，安达？”<br/>　　因为刚刚释放过，安达已经没什么力气了，靠在黑泽的肩膀上点着头，尾巴被缓缓拉出的感觉还是很明显的，而且就在离开身体的一刹那，因为润滑剂的缘故发出了“啵”的一声，安达羞耻地把头埋在黑泽脖颈处，而黑泽却低低地笑出声，“安达，可以进去吗？”<br/>　　落在脖子上的柔软的吻就是一个肯定的答案，戴着保险套和更多的润滑，黑泽缓缓地插入，一边让安达适应着自己，一边抚摸着男孩的脊背，听着他的呼吸越来越急促，声音也像被揉搓着的小动物一样，有些嗫嚅，真的可爱，慢慢地，慢慢地，终于完全进入，而他的兔子男孩紧张地脊背整个弓起，大口喘着气，“乖孩子，安达，好乖。”<br/>　　一下一下亲吻着耳边，还一直轻拍着腰际，“放松点儿，我会慢慢的，好吗，安达为什么会这么好看呢，嗯？”下身开始缓慢地律动，每一次都从某一点擦过，这是黑泽在和安达在一起的经验中得出的，只有他知道安达被碰触哪里更敏感，也只有他知道被碰触了那些敏感地带后安达会露出怎样的好看表情，故意深深浅浅地探动着，令安达兴奋的地方也不断被顶到，喉咙里开始不再刻意掩饰那可以昭示快感的呻吟和喘息，“嗯……呃嗯……嗯……”安达的身体却因为冲撞而上下颠簸，头也向后仰着，伸手揽住黑泽的脖颈，嘴巴还是微张状态，像是在索求一个吻，而黑泽当然不会让安达失望，他温柔地舔舐着他的唇，又用力地咬着舌尖，想要让他的每一根神经都为自己而动，这样奇妙的占有欲胜出了。安达已经适应了他，于是身体也慢慢加速着，兔子一样柔软的男孩被自下而上的顶弄着，身子被撞到最深的地方，眼睛又重新湿润了，他完全控制不了自己，整个人都倒在黑泽的怀里，兔耳也跟着来回摇晃，身下却是有种紧张地触感，他自己都能察觉到，黑泽每动一下，他都跟着紧缩一下，而快感也慢慢从这紧缩中产生了，一点，又一点，最后从腰际爬满整个脊背，痉挛似的颤抖着身体。而黑泽的喘息声也在耳边越放越大，冲撞渐渐加快着节奏，最后所有的衣服和兔子道具全都胡乱地丢在了地板上，两个人仿佛只是紧紧拥抱着，律动着，想要感受对方的全部，再次释放，然后温柔地亲吻对方。<br/>　　<br/>　　装着润滑剂的罐子空了好多，歪倒在地板上，而那些银色的方形小包装袋的残骸也到处都是，黑泽抱着有些脱力安达去洗了澡，刚才又哭得太厉害了，好像有些肿了，他心疼地吻着安达的眼睛，两个人浑身都红红的，牙齿印和吻痕在两个人身上，春天还没到来，而早樱却在这里欲开放了似的。那毛茸茸的耳朵和尾巴也都淋湿了被丢在地上，最近都在用同一种沐浴露，两个人身上连味道都是一样的，他们换上新的床单，拥抱着钻进柔软的被子里，在黑泽家度过的第一个夜晚时候的梦重现了，那只高大的猎犬在舔了舔白兔柔软的脖颈以后并没有咬下，而是叼着这只兔子回到家里，在他赖以生存的小屋内为他也续上温暖的稻草，在星星和月亮升起的冬季夜晚，蜷缩在一起平静地入睡了。<br/>　　<br/>　　又过了一段时间，自粛期终于结束了，黑泽和安达恢复了出门工作的行程，六角嚷嚷着要去安达家看狗狗，安达没办法只能把拓植的猫咪乌冬借来家里做客，这次六角没有留宿，夜幕降临，无论是小小的餐桌，还是柔软的床铺，都只有他们两个人，从那天开始，他们正式同居了。<br/>　　世界好像又重新恢复了秩序和平静，尽管口罩还牢牢地戴在每个人脸上，像是死板的一个面具，但是在那厚实的熔喷布下面，每个人的脸，每个人的眼睛，都是温热而鲜明的。<br/>　　即使在世界的尽头，即使在疮痍与冰冷混合的至暗之处，只要与你所爱的人呆在一起，那么大概一切，就都会变好。<br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>